


And The Crabs Watched

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Turgon and Finrod have fun on the beach.It turns out Ulmo wishes to speak to them.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	And The Crabs Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of crabs catching your otp thread on ffa.

"Ulmo wishes to speak to us."

Turgon barely registered his cousin's words at first, as he continued to suck Finrod's cock until he came. It was only a moment later, Finrod's hands stroking his hair as Turgon took a breath after swallowing, that he realized - "What did you mean by Ulmo wishes to speak to us?"

"The crabs were watching us. I suppose he could just enjoy watching, but it seems likely that he wishes to speak to us."

Turgon glanced over his shoulder. From the beach, twenty crabs watched. One waved a claw and beckoned them forward, as Ulmo began to take form in the waves.

"Of course he does."


End file.
